Afterlife
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is a sequel to Freddy vs. Jason. Freddy "Scourge" Krueger and Jason "Sonic" Voorhees will fight one final time in the Underworld with the ultimate prize; the winner will be given a second chance at life. Who will be the last killer standing, Freddy or Jason? The title of my sequel story is from the song of my favorite band; "Afterlife" by Avenged Sevenfold. Enjoy my sequel!


**Hey guys, I'm back with the sequel to Freddy vs. Jason. The sequel will have Freddy and Jason fighting in a new world where there is one true grand prize; the winner will be given a second chance in life. Who will be the true winner and who suffer the greatest lost ever? I hope you all enjoy my sequel and leave reviews. Enjoy the sequel everyone!**

 **Freddy vs. Jason-Afterlife**

 **Underworld**

It was a very bloody battle between Freddy "Scourge" Krueger and Jason "Sonic" Voorhees. At the end of the fight, Jason came out victorious by piercing Freddy's own razor-clawed arm through his chest. Amy got involved by decapitating Freddy's head, killing him forever. As for Jason, he and Amy had a peaceful, romantic moment before Jason succumbed to his wounds and died in the lake. Amy said her final goodbye to her true love, wishing she would see Jason again.

That was then, and here we are now in a different world. A world where lost, young souls roam and the princesses Freddy had killed live. Welcome to the Underworld, where young souls rest until a brave warrior can set them free. The Underworld is also the place where Jason is slowly waking up. Jason finally opened his eyes to see the flames of the Underworld surrounding him.

"Where…Where the hell am I?" Jason said slowly standing up. He looked down at his body to see the battle wounds he suffered at the hands of Freddy. Deep lacerations were shown across his chest, the blood was slowly drying, and the scar from the steel rod was revealed on his leg. He continued to look down his body and saw his hockey mask and machete at his feet.

"You're in the Underworld." A voice spoke to the blue hedgehog. Jason turned towards the source and saw a figure in a dark hooded robe stood across from him. The figure was also carrying a long, curved scythe, showing Jason's face in the reflection.

"The Underworld?" Jason questioned. The figure slowly shook his head and pulled down its hood; it was Sally Acorn, the Grim Reaper.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I am Sally Acorn, and I am Death." Sally replied. Jason was shocked; he was seeing Death face to face.

"You're Death. The Grim Reaper. Does that mean I am dead again?" Jason asked Death.

"No, you are not dead this time Jason. You are just trapped here." Death replied.

"Trapped?" Jason questioned.

"Yes Jason, trapped." Death began to speak. "You see Jason, I'm the former girlfriend of Freddy "Scourge" Krueger. I was the first victim of his gruesomeness murder spree and my soul was trapped here with the rest of the princesses who were killed by Freddy. I've been watching you for a long time Jason. You are the one to set us free from our imprisonment." Death stated.

"I am?" Jason responded.

"Yes Jason." Death said. "When you and Freddy died from your battle, both of your souls were trapped here. Since the souls trapped here are the princesses who were killed by Freddy, we are all in great danger." Death stated to the blue hedgehog.

"What danger do you mean?" Jason asked. If Freddy is here, what kind of danger does he present to the lost souls of the Underworld.

"If Freddy absorbs all of the princesses' souls he killed, he will become unstoppable and will return to the real world." Death stated. "You were the one who killed Freddy in the real world with the help of your true love. You must kill Freddy here in the Underworld. Once Freddy dies in the Underworld, the lost souls will be set free and will enter Heaven." Death concluded.

"Wow." Jason said. He closed his eyes and thought about his past, including his final summer alive with his true love Amy. He wished he could be with Amy again; if only his dream would come true. Since Death had been watching him, she knew about his past and how he was taken away too soon. Jason opened his eyes to see Death smiling back at him; she was going to tell him his reward.

"If you are successful killing Freddy here, you shall be given an award of my choosing." Death stated. Jason's expression went from shock to heroic, he was determined to find Freddy and end this fight once and for all.

"I'll do it." Jason said. He picked up his mask and slipped it back on his face; with his machete in hand, he was ready. Death's scythe gave out a glowing aurora, sensing a soul was taken away. Death looked out to see a princess' soul had vanished; Freddy is here and has begun to his souls.

"It is Freddy." Death stated. "You must reach the portal at the end of the valley to stop Freddy. You must not let him escape with the souls." Death said. Jason tighten the grip on his machete, he will die saving the souls of all the princesses.

"I will stop it!" Jason said. Death approached the blue hedgehog and put his Green Emerald back around his neck.

"You cannot leave without your emerald." Death said. Jason looked back at his emerald; it saved him in his first fight and it will do it again.

"Thank you." Jason said. Using his famed supersonic speed, Jason immediately rushed into the valley to begin his quest. Death watched him leave as more princesses' souls continued to vanish from the Underworld.

"Good luck Jason." Death said before she disappeared into the shadows. Jason traveled through the flames of the Underworld, crossed the river of blood, and past the forest of darkness. He was determined to keep his end of the bargain. Elsewhere in the Underworld, Freddy was laughing manically as he absorbed another soul into his heart.

"Hahaha. That's another soul taken." Freddy evilly said. His gloves began to give off a powerful aurora; sensing a threat. He used his nightmare powers to sense Jason travelling through the forest of darkness. Freddy growled in anger as Jason was now going to reach the valley of death.

"That son of a bitch Jason is here." Freddy growled. "I'm going to finish him off here and then his soul will be sent to Hell." Freddy said. Freddy snapped his fingers and disappeared; he going to claim more souls before confronting Jason. Jason had finally reached the valley of death; the resting place of one of the princesses' souls.

"I'm here." Jason said. He slowly walked through the valley as ghostly ghouls flew around the hockey-masked killer. He was stunned by the ghouls as they begin to haunt his mind. Jason held his head in pain as the ghouls begin to take over his vision. The ghouls attacked his mind until a fallen angel saved him from the ghouls. He opened his eyes to see the fallen angel; an older female pink hedgehog.

"Amy?" Jason questioned the fallen angel.

"No, I am her mother Samantha." Samantha responded. Jason was completely stunned; he seeing Amy's mother for the first time.

"Wow." Jason said stunned. Samantha smiled at her daughter's true love; Amy had found the right person.

"Jason, you risked your life to save my daughter and I'm very grateful for it." Samantha said. "Because of your sacrifice, I'm here to help you." Samantha stated.

"Really, thank you." Jason replied. Samantha smiled as she closed her eyes; she was beginning a ritual. Jason watched in awe as Samantha glowed in a bright light and her soul was transported into Jason's emerald.

"When the time comes, I will save you." Samantha's voice echoed in Jason's mind. Jason heard a voice and saw the shadows of the valley disappearing; revealing the path to the portal. Jason walked through the path, unaware that Freddy was reaching the portal on a different path. Along the way, Freddy found the final princess soul and absorbed it. Now claiming all the souls, all Freddy had to do was kill Jason.

"It's time for you to die bitch!" Freddy said. Jason walked through the valley and finally reached the portal. The vortex swirled in red, the same color as the blood that flowed through our veins. Jason walked up and stopped a few feet in front of the portal. Jason looked around the area with his machete in hand; Freddy was here, somewhere.

"Freddy! Where are you motherfucker!" Jason shouted. Jason continued to looked around the area until he spotted a green hedgehog in a dark black fedora. Jason saw the hedgehog and stared back with intensity; Freddy is finally here.

"Well, well. If it isn't big bad Jason." Freddy said beginning to speak. "Looks like we both ended up here." Freddy finished. Jason saw the dream killer smirking and his heart glowing; Freddy had claimed all of his precious souls.

"You have the souls!" Jason said in anger. Freddy smirked as he walked up to Jason and stared back in hatred.

"You may have killed me in the real world, but in here I'm the king of this bitch." Freddy said. The dream killer evilly smiled as his eyes turned blood red and began to transform. Demon wings and a demon tail came of Freddy's back as his teeth became fangs and his razor-clawed gloves became longer and sharper. Freddy "Scourge" Krueger had transformed into his demon self; all the while Jason watched on.

"With all the souls of the princesses sealed in my heart, I am unstoppable." Demon Freddy said. Jason just smirked at the dream killer; he had a plan that will cost him his life.

"How the hell can you be unstoppable if you have me, the man who killed you?" Jason asked. Freddy looked back in shock and glared at Jason; the blue hedgehog was right after all.

"Indeed, and your soul is strong as well." Demon Freddy said. The two killers slowly walked in a circle as they glared each other with destruction.

"I guess that means you're not unstoppable." Jason said with a smirk.

"I am unstoppable!" Demon Freddy said.

"Then prove it. One last fight! All or nothing!" Jason said. Demon Freddy glared at Jason and shouted into the dark skies.

"Demon Freddy vs. Jason! Let's fight!" Demon Freddy shouted. The two killers lunged at each other in an all-out fight to the death.

 _Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen_

 _so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you_

 _Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_

 _of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

Demon Freddy unleashed powerful death strikes to Jason, but the blue hedgehog returned the favor with devastating machete slashes. One of Freddy's strikes slashed off Jason's mask, revealing his face once again and sent Jason down to one knee.

"Come on bitch! It's more fun when you struggle!" Demon Freddy said. Jason glared back and slashed Freddy's chest again. Jason wasn't going to let Freddy escape, and he will die to keep Freddy here.

 _I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right_

 _Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be_

 _Arrived too early_

The fight was filled with intensity, destruction, carnage, and blood. Freddy's arms and face were dripping with green blood that flowed through his veins. Jason wounds were reopened again; blood seeped out of his chest and leg, but Jason was still standing. Demon Freddy slashed his leg and dropped Jason onto on knee. Demon Freddy approached the wounded Jason and pulled his head up, seeing his exposed on the left half of his face.

"When I escape, I'm going after Amy again. I'm going to enjoy raping Amy nice and slow." Demon Freddy said. Jason was now breathing in anger as Freddy unveiled his razor-clawed glove.

"Me and Amy, are going to have a hell of a good time!" Freddy said delivering a strike. Jason was prepared and stabbed his machete into Demon Freddy's abdomen. This fight was far from over; not until one killer is left standing.

 _And when I think of all the places I just don't belong_

 _I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

The two killers were evenly matched as more blood was spilled onto the flames of the Underworld. Jason was now beating down Demon Freddy until he slashed his chest, seeing a soul had escaped out of Demon Freddy's heart.

"No!" Demon Freddy shouted in anger. Jason had found Demon Freddy's weakness in the underworld and took full advantage.

 _I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

 _'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

Jason was now attacking Demon Freddy's chest with his machete, releasing more souls out of his darkness-filled heart.

 _A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain_

 _Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you_

 _Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste_

 _of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

Demon Freddy saw a soul escaped his heart and glared at Jason in true hatred. He was not going to let Jason kill him here.

"That's it!" Demon Freddy shouted. He slashed Jason's chest and pounced on the blue hedgehog, unleashing an all-out frenzy of slashes and stabs.

 _This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)_

 _No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)_

 _So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign_

 _I've made up my mind_

Jason tried to defend himself from Demon Freddy's barrage, but it was no use as the dream killer slashed him down onto his back. Demon Freddy then ripped off his sweater and absorbed all the princesses' souls once again, getting his powers back.

"It's time for you to die Jason!" Demon Freddy yelled and pounced on Jason again.

 _Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye_

 _Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

Demon Freddy continued to assault Jason's chest, ripping off Jason's emerald in the process. Jason was finally able to push Demon Freddy off him, but he was now weak, battered, and bloody. The blue hedgehog began to crawl in pain to his emerald, hoping to have a fighting chance. Demon Freddy walked to the crawling Jason and grabbed his machete off the ground.

"It's over!" Demon Freddy. Lifting the machete, Demon Freddy stabbed Jason in the back; right at his heart.

 _I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

 _'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

"Aaaahhhh!" Jason screamed in agony. Jason had his hand right over his emerald, feeling Demon Freddy deepening the machete into his back. Freddy kneeled down at the fallen Jason and shouted at his rival.

"I brought you back to life, and I'm going to end it!" Demon Freddy shouted. Using all of his power, Demon Freddy pulled out the machete; ripping out Jason's heart.

 _Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you_

 _This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might_

 _take me back inside when the time is right_

Jason felt his heart ripped out of him; feeling blood come out of his mouth. Demon Freddy laughed as Jason was feeling his life slip away. Jason looked at the emerald and saw a vison of Amy holding out her hand. Jason felt tears in his eyes as blood dripped down to his outstretched hand. Jason's life was gone as his hand fell onto the emerald; along with a blood drop and a tear drop falling on it.

"Goodbye Jason!" Demon Freddy said walking towards the portal. The emerald began to glow from the tear and blood drop as Samantha's soul was released. She looked down at the dying Jason and smiled at him.

"I will not let you leave Amy again." Samantha said. She transported the green emerald into Jason's chest, causing his body to glow in light. Demon Freddy saw the light coming from Jason's body as Samantha revived Jason. Jason opened his eyes and looked down at his chest; the green emerald had transformed itself into his heart. Jason felt the emerald flowing through his veins and slowly sat up; feeling its true power.

 _Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me_

 _I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening_

 _Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be_

 _(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)_

 _Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me_

 _(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

"No! You should be dead!" Demon Freddy shouted. Jason slowly stood up and felt a smirk coming to his face.

"Go to Hell!" Jason shouted back. Demon Freddy lunged at Jason; wanting to permanently end Jason's life. Jason was prepared and stabbed his machete through Demon Freddy's heart.

"Aaahhh!" Demon Freddy screamed in pain. Jason pulled out his machete and ripped out Demon Freddy's heart with his hand. The princesses' souls were finally freed from their imprisonment and entered Heaven. Demon Freddy felt giant skeleton hands coming out of the ground and wrapping him. The giant skeleton hands began to drag Demon Freddy back to Hell.

"NO!" Demon Freddy shouted one last time as he was sent back to Hell. It was finally over; Jason had finally won. Jason collapsed onto his knees and looked up to the heavens, watching in awe as the souls of the princesses entered their new home of Heaven. He then saw Samantha and Death appearing in front of him, with expression of complete gratitude on their faces.

"Thank you Jason for saving those souls." Samantha said. The wounded Jason smiled in gratitude; he was happy those souls can finally rest in peace. Death approached the wounded Jason and smiled at him. Jason watched in awe as Death transformed herself into an angel, finally freed of Freddy forever.

"The emerald is now your new heart; you can now live forever." Sally said. "Because of your bravery, I shall give you your reward." Sally said. Jason just smiled; he wondered what was his reward. Sally placed her hand in front of Jason's face as he slowly closed his eyes. Sally smiled as a bright light was shown throughout the Underworld and everything went white for Jason.

 **The Real World**

Amy Rose was sitting in her room as she stared out the window. It had been a year since she watched Freddy die and Jason die in peace. Her life had returned back to normal and her friends have all gone on with their lives. Even though she was happy on the outside, she was still sad without her true love. She felt tears of sadness coming out of her eyes and dripping down her face.

"Jason." Amy said. She looked up at the blue clear skies, slowly closed her eyes and prayed. What she wished and prayed for was simple; she wished for Jason to come back. She opened her eyes to see the blue clear skies again and sighed in sadness.

"I wish you were here Jason." Amy said. Just then, Amy looked out into the distance and saw a black Dodge Ram truck coming. The truck was arriving at Elm Street, right in front of Amy's home. The slowly came to a stop at Amy's front porch as the passenger door opened. Amy quickly came down the stairs and out her front door. She stood in her place as the passenger door closed; revealing a pair of red Converse sneakers on the street.

"It could be?" Amy said feeling tears coming to her eyes. The truck then began to drive away, causing Amy to gasp and cry tears of happiness at the sight. There standing on the street with a bag in his hand was her hero and the winner; Jason "Sonic" Voorhees. Jason's reward was that he was given a second chance at life, all thanks to his new guardian angels Samantha and Sally Acorn.

"Jason." Amy collapsed to her knees and cried in happiness. Unaware to Amy, the spirits of Samantha, Sally, and Jason's mother Aleena watched the lovers reunite. The three waved Jason goodbye and returned to their home in Heaven.

All Jason could do was smile at Amy; Jason is back forever.

 _I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife_

 _'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

 _Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you_

 _This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might_

 _take me back inside when the time is right_

 **The End!**


End file.
